


【EA】我的另一个姐姐

by theotheremily



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheremily/pseuds/theotheremily
Summary: 突然来的脑洞，大概是指有天夜里Anna去找Elsa，发现黑暗的走廊里有个人正拿着小刀往Elsa房里走，Anna过去把那个黑影打晕了，仔细一看才发现眼前的人有和Elsa一模一样的容颜，于是她决定先把这个人关到她小时候在城堡玩捉迷藏发现的地牢里，把这一切问个清楚……………OOC预定，重要角色黑化预定。没有发情期的ABO设定，姐O妹A，故事发生在冰2之前。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsanna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然来的脑洞，大概是指有天夜里Anna去找Elsa，发现黑暗的走廊里有个人正拿着小刀往Elsa房里走，Anna过去把那个黑影打晕了，仔细一看才发现眼前的人有和Elsa一模一样的容颜，于是她决定先把这个人关到她小时候在城堡玩捉迷藏发现的地牢里，把这一切问个清楚……………  
>   
> OOC预定，重要角色黑化预定。没有发情期的ABO设定，姐O妹A，故事发生在冰2之前。

（一）  
  
“醒了吗？”  
  
谁能想到阿伦戴尔小公主那如黄鹂鸟一般动人的声音会在星星都睡着了的深夜里回响在这无人知晓的地牢中呢？  
  
Anna看着铁栅栏那一边的人，她应该和Anna差不多高，体形比Anna丰满一点，在摇曳的烛光之下，Anna的视线随着她裸露在外的大腿溜上了起伏的胸口，最终落到那愁眉不展的脸上。该死，面前的这个陌生女人，竟然和Elsa长得一模一样。  
  
Anna觉得自己有点呼吸不上来。  
  
“我问你醒了没啊！”  
  
她大吼了一声，猛地踹了一下铁门，正当她要不要考虑泼一盆凉水在这个想杀死她姐姐的女人身上时，那人却缓缓睁开了眼睛，用和Elsa很像却添了分海妖那般妩媚的声音回答：“我以为公主殿下的教养会和女王陛下一样好呢。”  
  
面前的人仍俯卧在冰冷的木床上，她抬起左手扶平她散落的金色杂发，把它们挽在耳后，铁链清脆的碰撞声也随之而起。  
  
“你可真是野蛮呢，Anna。”她从床上起身，也丝毫没有计划被破坏的恐慌和愤怒，平淡的对Anna笑了一笑。  
  
“你是谁？”  
  
“我是你姐姐啊。”  
  
“这是什么魔法吗？谁派你来的？”  
  
“呵，你可真是被你那个冰雪女皇昏了头脑，动辄魔法来魔法去的。”  
  
“你到底是谁？”  
  
“我说了，我是你姐姐。”  
  
“我只有一个姐姐！”Anna坚定的喊出这句话，她只有一个姐姐，是那个受人尊崇爱戴的阿伦戴尔女皇，是那个比星星都还闪耀的人。  
  
“你不信吗？”  
  
“……”  
  
“你过来点。”  
  
她对Anna勾了勾手，同时自己也往前靠在了门栅的另一端。  
  
Anna还没有意识过来发生了什么，身体就想中了咒一样来到了她面前，感受到她冰凉的食指从自己的眉心缓缓划过了鼻梁鼻尖，接着轻点在唇上。  
  
她本该猛的打开这陌生女人的手，却被熟悉的味道蛊惑在原地。那清凉的茉莉香，和Elsa的信息素味道完全一样。  
  
“Surprise，小公主，你现在有两个姐姐了。”  
  
Anna还站在刚刚的地方，另一个Elsa却退回到了床上，她坐着，将一条裸露在外的长腿放到了另一条上，双手往后撑着，整个身子也向后倾着，冲她吐了吐舌头。  
  
“我还没有愚蠢到拿个水果刀就去杀冰雪女王，我本来只是想看看你姐姐能被我吓到什么程度，结果却先碰着了你，哈。”  
  
Anna的心中充满了无数的疑惑，却连一句话的问不出来，只是皱着眉头盯着她，看着她白皙匀称一览无遗的左腿上下摇晃着，上衣打开的领口前不知是真是假的阴影。Anna感觉自己的心正随着另一个Elsa手指轻点木板的节奏而跳动。  
  
“你看我的眼神，很奇怪。”另一个Elsa散发出了更多的茉莉香味，将刚成年不久的Anna熏的有些迷糊。  
  
“说点什么吧，小变态。”  
  
“你……”  
  
“嗯？”另一个Elsa挑了下眉毛，却彻底让Anna从方才的震惊中回过神来，她终于抬起头去找她的眼睛。  
  
那双眼睛的颜色，当然，也和Elsa一样是清澈的湛蓝，她曾无数次望向那对总透着淡淡哀愁的双眸，但面前的景致却是完全不同的，不再有她熟悉的圣洁和怜爱，只有如同野兽一般的挑衅和不屑。  
  
“你到底是谁？”  
  
“长话短说，我和你姐是一起来到这个世界上的。她天生会魔法，她父母为了保证我两的安全，将我送到了邻国的普通家庭。”  
  
“我也不知道最后他们为什么留下了你，却没有试图来找我，呵，我也从来不知道还有这码事，直到……”  
  
“什么？双胞胎？”Anna从来没听说过自己除了那个被关在门内十三年的姐姐之外还有一个双胞胎姐妹。墙上的画像也只出现过父皇、母后、Elsa和她。  
  
“我猜的，我也不知道。”另一个Elsa无奈的耸了耸肩，“我只知道我的家乡是阿伦戴尔，我是被寄养的，我和你姐姐的生日是同一天，我的养父母早早去世了。”  
  
“他们，很善良。”她所有所思的点了点头，“但又很平庸。临死之前也不愿意告诉我我的生父母是谁，只说我不知道会更好。”  
  
“说起来，小妹妹，可以帮我把铁链摘了吗？”她抬起自己的手晃了晃，沉重且生锈的铁链将她白皙的手腕压出了一道红印，“我很疼。”  
  
“不行。”  
  
没想到Anna能回答的这么快，另一个Elsa发出了委屈的呜咽声。“Anna，我真的好疼。”  
  
Elsa？  
  
Anna看见“Elsa”红着眼眶紧咬下唇，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来似的。  
  
“Anna，帮我解开……呜…………………”，Anna刚凑过身去，另一个Elsa就换上了另一幅表情，哈哈大笑个不停，甚至抬起宛如千斤重的手臂抹了抹眼角的泪。  
  
“天呐，你们的姐妹情深果真名不虚传。阿伦戴尔周边几个国家都在传的真爱小故事怕也八九不离十吧，哈哈哈……”  
  
Anna气呼呼的走到了铁栏跟前，却没想到另一个Elsa会猛的从床上弹起来，一步走到她眼前鼻尖可碰的地方，接着在她脸侧吐息。  
  
“安娜·阿伦戴尔女士，一个成年Alpha在半夜鬼鬼祟祟溜进自己Omega姐姐的房间里是为了做什么呢？”  
“嗯？hide and seek吗？你们姐妹俩比我想象中还要可爱呢。”  
  
“Elsa”邪魅的翘起了嘴角，却有一股莫名而来的怒火在Anna心中燃烧。  
  
她又退回到床上，一手指尖左右摸着自己的锁骨，动作很慢，又随之向下，进一步拉低了自己的衣领，其后的浑圆也呼之欲出。“Elsa”对着Anna打开了她的长裙下的双腿，另一只手来到了大腿根部，一下一下缓缓地轻轻掠过Anna视线所至的那个地方。  
  
“………啊………Anna……………………”她扭动着Omega特有的细腰，欲望的气息瞬间弥漫在地牢狭小的空间中。  
  
Anna感觉她失去了对自己身体的控制力，她看着眼前的“Elsa”正做着她自己梦里常常会希望Elsa做的事情，耳边只剩下空空的回响，一股热血涌上了她身体的每个角落，她觉得自己已经脸红了，并且双腿之间的第三者忽然醒了过来。  
  
紧接着“Elsa”又开始放声大笑，她不介意自己还没有收回大腿，或者胸口只要稍稍倾身就会完全裸露出来，她只是在笑，在笑她。  
  
连着受了两次嘲讽的Anna抱住了自己的双臂，她的身体本能还没有完全冷却下来，而脑中却生了又一分的恼怒。  
  
她像是笑够了一样，终于停了下来，恢复方才双脚交叉的坐姿，立直了背。和Elsa的端庄优雅不同，面前的人哪怕是坐直了身体，也软的像滩水那样。  
  
但不是那种没精神的水，而是那种会一轻一重地打在你身上，或者流经你身体每一处肌肤的水。  
  
“Call me Eve。”


	2. Chapter 2

/  
  
“Anna，起床了～”  
  
没完全睡醒的Anna揉了揉眼，还没来得及擦擦嘴边的水渍就先扯出了一个最大的微笑。她感受到自己的肩膀被轻轻的拍了拍，于是配合的转过去，也不睁开双眼就直接打开了自己的怀抱。  
  
“抱我起来好不好。”  
  
能要求阿伦戴尔的女皇亲自抱她起床的人，上天下地怕也只有安娜·阿伦戴尔一人。  
  
女王叹了口气，却没带怪罪的意思，两手握住Anna的一手，一拉便让她坐起了身子。  
  
Anna还没收回手，睁开了双眼，可怜巴巴地望着床边站着的姐姐。  
  
“Morning hug～”  
  
Elsa犹豫了一秒，抱住了她，本想起身却被怀里的人套住了好久才肯松手。  
  
“Morning kiss～”  
  
Anna有点遗憾Elsa最终将亲吻落在她的额头而不是自己努力嘟起的嘴唇上。  
  
自从两人恢复了往日的亲密无间之后，Elsa每天都会叫Anna起床。然后她会在一旁等待Anna从衣帽间出来，等她洗漱梳妆完毕，再手挽手走过长长的走廊一起去餐厅吃早餐，接着Anna会牵着Elsa去她的理事室，目送姐姐开始新一天的工作。  
  
两条长长的走廊和一间不大不小的餐厅，总是唤醒Anna每一天好心情的原因。只要能和她在一起，无论做什么都这么快乐。  
  
但今天却有点不一样。昨晚，她碰见的那个“Elsa”…………  
  
“嘿，你怎么了？”Anna眼前突然出现的，是她姐姐纤细雪白的手指。  
  
“没什么。”  
  
“你放开我。”  
  
“不放，嘻嘻。”  
  
无奈的叹了口气，阿伦戴尔的现任女王硬是被公主大人牵了好一会儿才肯撒手。  
  
/  
  
和姐姐分别后Anna一个人来到了藏书阁，据她所知，这里也应该存放着一些重要的文件。  
  
翻来倒去了大半天，终于被她找到了Elsa的出生证明。  
  
“1818年12月22日，晴转大雪，艾格纳国王支开了大部分侍从，只留下了近身侍卫Kai·Vandom和生产助理Emily·Shiferaw伴随皇后。是夜，Princess Elsa降临于世。”  
  
/  
  
昨晚Anna连夜拿了上好的绸缎给“她”，同时还有一些点心和食物、换洗的衣服。  
  
可从走进地牢门口的那一刻开始，她就觉得哪里不大对劲，空气中满是她熟悉的香气，Anna的脸在不自不觉中烧红了，脑袋也变得昏昏沉沉，差点在走下楼梯时摔了一跤。  
  
“我以为我带了换洗的衣服给你。”  
  
Anna看着眼前脱的干干净净，只留一条毛毯在腿间的女人，并试图平静自己内心的躁动。  
  
“你给我我就非得要吗？”  
  
“你脑袋是不是出了什么问题？”Anna走进了一步，把方才新拿来的衣服塞进了门缝里，“穿上。”  
  
那女人也好像打定主意不挪身子了，就这么直直的坐在床上，还渐渐打开了自己的双腿。Anna今天在藏书室爬上爬下，穿的自然是马裤，而现在双腿间那玩意已经不自觉的想要钻出马裤的束缚，高高的鼓了起来。  
  
光着的人笑了一下，随即扯开那唯一遮着掩着的毛毯，留着晶莹液体的小嘴正在那一呼一吸。  
  
“啊……Anna…………我好渴…”  
  
“……你手边有水”Anna把目光从她身上移开，却渐渐无法控制住自己想要再看多一点的欲望。  
  
“唔……下面渴啊…”  
  
Anna抬起头来，看见那人一手在蜜穴边打转一边难耐的晃动着腰肢，轻咬着下唇，用勾人的眼神直直的盯着她。  
  
Anna居然笑了一声。  
  
”你从哪里来？”  
  
“格温拿王国，怎么了？”  
  
“你在格温拿做什么的呢？”  
  
女人停下来自己手中的动作，似乎被Anna问了个懵，她皱了皱眉，一副不知如何回答的表情。  
  
“你该不会是个娼妓吧。”  
  
空气也跟着Anna的话语冷了一份，两人漠然的对视着，接着Anna便头也不回的走向楼梯的方向。  
  
那女人害得她全身都热了起来，眼前的景象都变得有些模糊，多待几分钟恐怕会真的做出什么事情来。Anna并不是第一次有这样的感觉，在这之前她看着Elsa微醺的脸时也有过，或看着Elsa穿着露肩连衣裙走出冰宫时裸露的小腿也有过，甚至在更早之前，在她刚分化没多久时，她看着Elsa穿着严整的套裙，洁白的手套包裹着她细长的手指，在Elsa触碰她自己房间的门把时也有过…………  
  
“Anna？”  
  
匆忙回到走廊上的她撞进了另一个人的怀抱。那把她祸害的不轻的味道又重了一分。  
  
“Anna…？你怎………”  
  
女王未能完成她的疑问句，因为被关心的那一位公主猛的封住了她的嘴。灵巧的舌头勾住了她的，接着便从贝齿、舌尖一点点夺走她身体里的氧气。她耳边突然只剩下了唇舌交缠的嘤嘤水声。  
  
Elsa恢复意识时已经倒在了床上，她的妹妹正用双手在她衣服里面各握住了一边的肩，往下一拉便将她的紫色睡裙褪至了腰间。  
  
“Anna！别！……啊！”  
  
Elsa胸前的红点突然被温暖的小舌包围住，惹得她一阵惊呼。Anna扯下她辫子的发绳，让白金色的头发凌乱的洒在枕头上，接着抓住她的两只手合在一起，高高的举过头顶，两只大拇指被发绳几圈捆住，进而被一手死死的压在床上。  
  
另一手早就顺着小腿肚一路滑倒了腿心，隔着底裤重重按着她的花心。  
  
她看不见Anna的眼睛，只有一颗金红色的小脑袋在她胸前啃咬着，Anna捆得并不扎实，何况那发绳捆住手简直算是小孩的把式，她的手心已经出现了雪花，可她又怎么忍心再次拿那冰冷的蓝色魔法去碰她妹妹一根头发？  
  
“停………Anna……别这样…嗯…”似乎是年轻的Alpha觉得自己的姐姐太吵了，她又不耐烦的吻上去，一手回到胸前大力揉捏雪白的乳肉，另一手去解自己腰上的皮带。下一秒，准备已久的分身打在了Elsa暴露在空气中的学口上。  
  
Elsa虽比Anna年长，但Omega本身的体质加上她对室内环境的偏爱，让她无法聚起力量挣开Anna的怀抱。  
  
她不敢去看Anna的眼睛，年少的Alpha恐怕早已被信息素干扰的彻彻底底，她更不敢动手去推她，害怕自己失控的魔法一时间又会将这头小狮子冻坏了。于是她只能紧紧咬住下唇，把头撇到一边，努力想在这场预想到结果的狼藉中保留最后一丝尊严。  
  
Anna猛的进入了她，在Elsa忍不住泻出的一声轻哼后开始了自己的抽插。似乎是觉得自己辛苦地耕耘没有得到一丝回报，Anna把刚刚还在把玩阴蒂的手指塞进了Elsa嘴里，逼着她回应自己。  
  
见Elsa似乎下定决心不发出一丝声响的样子，她暂停了自己的侵略，把肉棒卡在姐姐的小穴中，接着抓住Elsa的右手，拿起刚刚丢在一边的皮带就将手腕和脚踝绑在了一起，又取下自己的发带，对左边做了同样的事。  
  
不管Elsa投来的惊恐眼神，她猛地抬起Elsa的屁股，开始更猛一轮的抽插。  
  
“啊……哈………”听到从贝齿中失控流出的呻吟，Anna边加快了自己的速度边将嘴凑到了Elsa颈间，舔着Elsa的耳廓、耳垂，接着还吮吸起了Omega腺体周围的轻薄皮肤。  
  
因为被Anna欺压上身的缘故，Elsa被迫将捆住的手脚撑的更开，让Anna更无忌惮的玩弄着湿透的花心。  
  
Anna的呼吸打在她耳边，分身也顶到了最深处，Elsa一下又一下的在床单上蹭着，她牢牢抓着身后的枕头，枕头边缘已经开始结冰，她听着Anna的声音在她耳旁响起，“Elsa的小穴好紧……好软……唔……好棒……”每说一句，Anna便会将肉棒从湿软的小穴中抽出，继而再一顶到最深处。  
  
Anna，别……Elsa刚想开口，自己的身体却由下而上的颤抖起来，她听见Anna一声低呼，也猜到Anna还是泻在她里面了。  
  
来不及思考接下来怎么做，Elsa大口喘着气，动了动被绑住的四肢，剧烈的活动已经在柔软的皮肤上勒出了红印。她刚想鼓起勇气看看Anna怎么了，就被从后面抱起，离开了床。  
  
明明还没到半分钟而已，Elsa臀缝后的肉棒还没从体内抽开就由回到了深处，也不管一路滴在地上的点点浑浊。Anna把她按在玻璃床上，然后又开始机械的抽插起来。  
  
如果这扇窗户对着街道而不是一望无际的海面，每一位路过的人都能看到他们的女王浑身赤裸的被迫张开双腿，腾空抵在窗前，肉穴里还插着亲生妹妹的肉棒。  
  
Elsa终于被Anna操的失去了理智，久违的喊出Anna的名字，哇哇地乱叫着，逼着Anna快速的射满了她。  
  
/  
  
两人是怎么回到床上的，Anna早就不记得了。天刚刚亮的时候她醒了，Elsa把被子都盖在了她身上，自己遍布红痕的身体裸露在空气中。Elsa望着天花板，时不时眨下眼睛，似乎表明自己并没过死去。  
  
Anna哭着抱住了她，“Elsa……Elsa……对不起………我………”  
  
Elsa转过来，用手擦了擦Anna的眼泪，与以往的温柔的笑容不同，她用好像破碎了的神情摸了摸Anna的脸颊，然后一人退到床的另一边，抓起地上被蹂躏的没个样子的睡裙，离开了房间。  
  
Anna应该感到难过的，不是吗？她因为信息素失控强迫了自己生命里最重要的姐姐。可她看着Elsa离开时均匀晃动着的臀肉，只觉得分身再次挺立起来。  
  
反正，睡都睡了。  
  
/  
  
第二天果然是连Elsa的人影都没见到，Anna一人睡到了大中午，也不想去餐厅吃一个人的午餐。  
  
她从女佣那儿确保Elsa又开始工作了，才放心的去做自己的事——去寻找另外那女人的出生证明。  
  
通过内务副总管约好了和Shiferaw太太的会面，她再次走进地牢，努力忍住自己不对“她”大打出手的意图。  
  
“罪魁祸首”优雅的品着茶，穿着得体的看着Anna前日带来的小说，并对公主殿下的到来致以微微一笑。  
  
“我以为Omega做娼妓总得有点什么保护措施，后半夜还好过吗，女士？”Anna抱住自己的双臂，一脸不屑的看着这装模作样的坏女人。  
  
“你在说什么呀，公主大人？”坏女人睁大了眼睛，不可思议的望着她。  
  
“我是Beta呀。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔好久开始补了，Anna要黑，全员都要OOC，不适请右转，骚凹瑞。TT
> 
> 如果有剧情冲突的地方请提醒我，谢谢！

“请你不要再演戏了，好吗？Eve·Whatever小姐，我对你的职业技能不感兴趣。“Anna摇了摇头，收回了自己与她对视的眼神。

“我，不是妓女，亲爱的。”对面的人改了语气，用闻所未闻的正式腔调回答了Anna的问题。

“格温拿和阿伦黛尔不同，这个世界上有很多地方都和阿伦黛尔不同，Anna。”一阵沉默之后，Eve终于忍不住开口。“在我的家乡，没有会魔法的Omega女王，性别平等的表象下不过还是Alpha专制的实质罢了。”

“我很幸运，改造了我的腺体，在药物的刺激下我也能够和Omega一样，有那种难闻的味道。”

Anna抬起头来，Eve对着她摊了摊手。

“我可以装作是个妓女，然后骗别人跟我开房，然后抢走这些傻瓜的钱。懂了吗？这就是我的职业技能，你甚至可以称我为一个演员。”

看着Anna还站在原地没有反应，Eve似乎失去了耐性，又举起了自己手上的小说。

“所以你是说……”

“所以我是说，你在意识完全清醒的情况下，强暴了你最爱的姐姐。”

“我…不…这不……”

“你很可悲，Anna。你想要她想到受了一点完全可以忍耐的刺激就装作发狂，你的大脑甚至欺骗了你自己，就为了让她被迫和你在一起做你爱做的事情。”Eve张着她湛蓝的眼，却说着最难听的话。

“可我昨天……”

“别说了，可怜虫。”

Eve朝她轻蔑的笑了笑，摆了摆手示意她离开。Anna现在可以完全确定面前这个轻佻的女人和自己最爱的Elsa是同胞姐妹，那种即使一言不发也能让人俯首称臣的本事让在原地僵住了的她也不禁迈起了离开的步子，全然忘了禁锢这个可恶女人的人是她自己。

Anna离开了地牢，迎面而来的阳光一下子让她睁不开眼睛，赤裸裸的事实摆在了她面前。

原来那个做错事的人，从始至终都是自己。 

——————

接下来的几天，由于Elsa的工作繁忙，或者至少是因为她工作繁忙，Anna没能和她说上一句话。

好在马上就会召开海际众国的商会，作为阿伦黛尔的女王和公主，无疑都需要出席这种社交活动。Anna把自己脑中的致歉词想了又想，恨不得把那些难以启齿的话写下来修修改改。一向热爱派对的她，连自己的礼裙都顾不上，只是让侍女随意挑了一条绿裙。

每晚，Anna会在窗边思考自己的措辞，却又总会想起那一晚的疯狂。每每至此，那些对不起的言语就越来越不能说服她自己。

很可怕吧，Anna心想，真的很可怕，因为我并不觉得我做错了。

日子一天天过去，终于到了联谊宴会召开的那一天。Anna从白天等到夜晚，马马虎虎地应付着其他使者的客套，却隔了半分钟就要向楼上的大门张望一次，期待着她最想看到的那个身影。

“Anna殿下，阿伦黛尔可真是个和睦富荣的好地方 ，您的长姐一定是位英明智慧的君主。”

没错，她还是个全世界最性感的Omega呢，Anna礼貌的笑笑，对着面前不知名的绅士说了声谢谢。

人群不知道从哪一刻开始安静下来，厚重的开门声响起，Anna猛的抬起头，看着Elsa一如既往的身着蓝色的礼裙，但与以往晶莹的日常连衣裙不同，她穿着与魔法无关的、人类世界的海蓝色丝绸，细密的布料在灯光的映射下闪闪动人，她把头发向后挽起，露出优雅的脖颈，雪白的肌肤让在场的所有人都移不开眼。至此，宴会才到达了最高潮。

人们欢呼着，迎接着阿伦黛尔的女王一步一步从台阶上走下，全场的目光都随着她的移动而移动，直至她下来，径直走到了Anna身旁。

Elsa看了Anna一眼，接着便微笑着宣布了晚宴的开始。

一整晚，Anna再也没有与Elsa对视的机会。Elsa被各国使者包围着，谈笑不绝。Anna在远处望着Elsa，看着她优雅而又不失风度的应对着每一位来宾，不由得感叹她优秀的姐姐，除了有最厉害的魔法、最智慧的头脑、最美丽的脸蛋之外，连社交手段都如此高明。

她曾经在城堡中不小心听到有人议论，为什么Elsa女王如此完美，而Anna才是王室里唯一的Alpha，似乎Anna除了性别之外不再有别的优势一般。

Anna也会在这种时候问自己，她嫉妒吗？她理应嫉妒，自己没有魔法，也不曾有谁把继承皇室的希望交付于她，如果不是Elsa被迫关在房间里十三年，她甚至不会得到任何瞩目。但奇怪的是，她从未有过这种想法，她没有嫉妒过Elsa，她只是嫉妒每一个触碰Elsa的人、每一个博得Elsa一笑的人、每一个得到Elsa目光的人。

如果Elsa一直待在房间里就好了，没有人可以围着她叽叽喳喳聊个没完，除了她之外Elsa不会看到任何人。

Anna又喝了一口酒，尽管她从未爱过这种液体，她只是想把今晚的失意怪在第三方身上罢了。

Anna在二楼的阳台边待到宴会结束，她兴冲冲的回到了舞厅内，却没有发现女王的身影。一不做二不休，Anna鼓起勇气，像那十三年里的每一次一样，敲响了Elsa的房门。

“请进。”

Elsa没有看她，只是坐在梳妆台前梳理着自己放下来的头发。

“Anna，你来得正好，我想对你说……“

“对不起，Elsa。”Anna打断了她，“Elsa，真的对不起，我想告诉你那一晚发生的事真的不是我的本意，我无心伤害你，我也不愿意……”

“我知道，我知道的。”

“那一天晚上，我不小心......”

“别说了，Anna。”

“我是一不小心……”

“真的别说了！Anna！”

女王砰的一下把木梳砸在了桌子上，叹了口气，接着她站起身来走到了Anna跟前，皱紧了自己的眉头。Anna发誓，如果不是现在的情景十分尴尬，她一定会抬起手来，像以往的每一次那样抚平Elsa的眉心。

“Anna，我没事的。你不要有什么意外就好，好吗？”Elsa主动牵过了她的双手，紧紧将它们握在了自己胸前，又用那种无比熟悉的疼爱目光看着Anna，以往这目光让Anna开心，现在却觉得难过。她一下子被Elsa噎地说不出来。

“……”

“好的，我继续跟你说。前不久我收到密使的情报，父亲和母亲搭乘的那只船只似乎在北地被发现，我可能要去北地找一找。”

“真的吗？这真的…Elsa，可北地不是一直与我们频繁交战吗？”

“嗯，我知道，所以我会特别小心的，你放心。”Elsa又紧了紧自己握住Anna的手，似乎想让她安心似的。

“好，那我现在就去收拾行李。”

Anna正准备走，却又被Elsa叫住，“Anna…我一个人去就行了，你待在阿伦黛尔，治理国事，可以吗？”

啪的一下，Anna猛地甩开了Elsa的手。

“我不懂你想说什么，Elsa。”

“我…Anna，去北地十分危险，我怕你受伤。”

“你觉得我不会害怕你受伤吗？”

Elsa似乎没有办法对Anna发脾气，只要Anna抬高自己的声调，她就好像连一句反驳的话都说不了，连平日里威严的女王架子都摆不出来。

“Elsa，我不想让你受伤，所以让我和你一起去，可以吗？”

“很抱歉，Anna，不行。”

“呵。”Anna从未对Elsa说过一句不礼貌的话，但现在，不甘、委屈、悲伤、愤怒的复杂情绪重重的压在她心头，让她逐渐失去了控制。

“Elsa，你是觉得我没办法保护你吗？”

“不，当然不，我只是…….”

“Elsa，你听我说，“Anna打断了Elsa急匆匆的反驳，”从小到大，我求你为我做过什么事了吗？“

“你不愿意开门，我就敲了十三年门；你不喜欢和陌生人跳舞，我就替你去跳；你远离阿伦黛尔，我就去北山找你；你不喜欢和Kristoff待在一起，我二话不说就和他疏离；有时候你说你忙，我无论多么想念你都不会来打扰你……”讲着讲着，两个人都红了眼睛。

“从很久以前到现在，我只求过你一件事，不要离开我。就这么一件事，你却怎么都做不到。”

“Anna，我……”

Anna冲出去，重重甩上了房门，她一路跑回自己的房间，刚关上门就忍不住坐到地上大哭起来。她知道Elsa现在可能也和她一样掉着眼泪，可心中的怒火就是无论如何都无法平息。

哭够了，她擦擦眼泪，脑袋还是热热的、沉沉的，她一步步走向地牢，在走进去之前确保已经处理好方才的失态。

那女人睡在床上，在摇曳火把的微光中，Anna看着她静止的眉眼，那个与Eve有着相同眉眼的人总是一次次的把她推开，然后又一次次的温暖她逐渐冰冷的心，一来一往多了，总会有失手的时候。比如一小时前。

“你又来干嘛。”Eve连眼睛都没睁。

“你有多会演？”

“这又和你有什么关系呢，小Anna？还是说这是你努力研究出来的最新骂人方法？”

“女王，能演吗？”


End file.
